Bulma and Chi Chi's Payback
by Bellefille
Summary: Chi Chi and Bulma leave the boys to fend for themselves at Capsule Corp. But will there still be a capsule corp when they return?


Chi Chi and Bulma's Payback  
  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma leave the boys to fend for themselves at Capsule Corp. But will there still be a capsule corp when they return?  
  
Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were in the gravity room of Capsule Corp while ChiChi and Bulma were in the kitchen preparing lunch. "ChiChi will you please pass the jars of peanut butter." Bulma said while she stacked turkey, ham, salami, bolonga, chicken, swiss cheese, a glob of mayonaise, bananas, pickles, salmon, onions, lettuce, and tomatoes on a slice of bread. "I can't believe how picky Vegeta is, Bulma, I mean the man claims to be saiyjin but he eats like he's on a diet." Chi Chi said while passing Bulma the peanut butter. "Well at least MY son doesn't insist on only having a soy sauce, sushi, rice, chicken, porkchop, Denver omelette, mushroom, lettuce, bacon, turkey, italien sausage, chicken parmesean, and spagetti sandwhich day in and day out." Bulma said while finishing up Vegeta's 3 foot tall sandwich.  
  
The two women laughed and called the men in to eat their sandwiches. No sooner had they finished saying lunch than they ran in scarfed down the food and without so much as a thank you ran back out to train some more. The two women just stared and blinked at the plates of food. "That does it, they do this almost every single day, you'd think that if they can save the universe they could at least rinse the dishes off to put them in the dishwasher." Bulma said outraged. "Girl, you're preachin' to the choir here." and with that the two women marched off to the gravity room.   
  
With miraculous strenghth the women pried open the door and screamed at the top of their lungs. "STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOU MOTHER FUCKING INGRATES! WE COOK AND CLEAN FOR YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A THANK YOU OR I'LL GET THOSE DISHES FOR YOU. WELL STARTING TODAY THAT'S GONNA CHANGE, YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH UP INTO THAT KITCHEN AND YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE THIS HOUSE SPOTLESS DO YOU UNDERSTAND, AND WHEN WE COME BACK FROM THE SPA THIS HOUSE WON'T HAVE A SPECK OF DIRT IN IT OR YOU'LL BE EATING McDONALDS FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC SAIYJIN LIVES!!! IS THAT CLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." The men stared at the two women in complete shock and horror. Goku was the first to run out the door and into the house because of the words McDonalds and rest of your lives were in the same sentences. The others didn't want to see their fury and quickly followed.  
  
******************  
  
"Do you really think that they're going to have the house ready by the time we leave." Bulma said to ChiChi on the massage mat. "They better or else that's just a sample of what were going to do to them. They're going to wish those androids had killed them off after all." ChiChi said as she tried to relax. "You must have many children ma'am because you are very tense." Yogi theire massoose said to the two women. "No were just the wive/maid/mother/grandmother to saiyjins." They said giggling. Yogi looked at them in complete shock. "Well in that case this whole day of beauty and relaxation is on the house. You should have said something sooner ma'am we could've hooked you up a long time ago." And with that Yogi called all of the employees around and told them the story and that they were to pamper the two women until they said otherwise. Chi Chi and Bulma looked at eachother and smiled.  
**************************  
  
"Aw man this dish soap of yours is drying out my skin." Goku said to Vegeta.  
"Tell me about it Bulma sure is cheap when it comes to good skin care." Vegeta replied."You'd think the prince of all saiyjins could get at least some dove and not some piggly wiggle 33 cents soap."   
"Will you two shut up and wash the dishes so we can dry." Trunks said.  
"You two wimps need to quit whining about soap, my cuticles are all dried up and I'm not complaining." Goten said in agreement with Trunks.  
  
Goku and Vegeta glared at the two boys. "Shut up. You need to scrub and we'll dry." They said in unicin. "And you call yourself saiyjins." Vegeta said to himself.  
  
*************************  
  
"Chi Chi you know, we never did get to talk about the situation between our two families." Bulma said. "You never even talk about Trunks and Pan or Bra and Goten. I think I hear wedding bells in their future." She said smiling. "If you only knew, Goten can only talk about Bra after every date that they have. As for Trunks and Pan, well, you know what I think about that. I just wish that they could find someone their own ages but you know if they supposedly love each other what are we supposed to do." Chi Chi said tiredly.  
  
"You know when I first found out about them they were in Trunks' bed getting dressed right?" Bulma remembered. "I screamed so loud Vegeta woke up, went Super saiyjin 2 and got ready to kill. But when he saw what really happened he almost screamed too. He couldn't believe that Trunks and Pan actually got together. It was so funny looking back." By now Chi Chi and Bulma were giggling.  
  
"Yeah well I found out when Gohan came to get Goten and Goku to go kill Trunks for 'validating' his little innocent girl." Chi Chi said. "I had to threaten them with no food for them not to go out their and leave you without a son. It was more scary than funny." Chi Chi said tiredly in the accupuncture room. " I wonder how the guys are doing now."  
  
******************  
  
Trunks and Goten banged on Gohan's door where Bra and Pan were.   
"Please oh please help us clean up Capsule Corp. we will do anything and we mean anything as long as you just help us clean up Capsule Corp." Trunks and Goten begged on their knees. The girls looked at each other and then looked at the bowing saiyjins. "Okay, under one condition." Bra said. "Sure whatever" "Trunks has to let me drive his convertable anytime I want no ifs ands or buts about it." Bra said. Trunks looked up and said "Sure yeah whatever are you in Pan?" Pan smiled and agreed at the thought of the saiyjin prince bowing before her.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Thank you girls for helping, we owe our lives to you." The men said to Pan and Bra. "Sure whatever now can we please see the keys to the car Trunks, me and Pan are going to go see the Creed concert. See you guys later." Bra snacked the keys away and left.  
  
Trunks stared blankly after them. "When exactly did I agree to let her drive my $60,000 car?" Trunks asked no one in paticular. He suddenly heard a crash comming out of the driveway and started to cry. Goku and Goten patted him on the back saying it was okay, while Vegeta yelled at him for being so stupid as to let Bra drive any moving vehicle.  
  
************************  
  
"Thank Kami we decided to let the men do something for a change, I'm so glad we got to spend teh day at the spa together Chi Chi." Bulma said while hopping into her car. "Oh my God!" Chi Chi said. "What.!" Bulma shreiked. "It's 10 o' clock the the guys haven't had dinner yet." Bulma stepped on the gas and ran into the house at full speed. Suprisingly the kitchen was still in tackt. Then they heard a loud boom follow by Goten screaming "I knew we shoudn't have let you cook Vegeta!" and Trunks screaming "I let Bra drive and total my car for nothing?" Chi Chi and Bulma looked at eachother and drove to the nearest restaurant that still served saiyjins. 


End file.
